


When You're Gone - An Asra x f!Reader Angst/Smut

by stormqueen93



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormqueen93/pseuds/stormqueen93
Summary: Asra comes back from one of his journeys. While you’re happy to see him home, you have mixed feelings about your future together.Chapter 4 is Now Posted!Disclaimer: All activity is between two consenting adults and practiced safely.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana) & You, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

You were on your knees again for Asra. Always, for him. You hated herself for letting yourself get here so easily. How he could just smooth away your anger with soft touches and honeyed words. But here you were, on your knees sucking Asra’s cock like he wanted. Like you wanted. This happened so often it was almost an expectation.

You would fight, Asra would leave (Or Asra would leave, and you would fight), and when Asra came back the two of you made up the only way you knew how: sex. Rough. passionate, anyway you need it make-up sex. 

Everytime he left for a journey, you told yourself never again; that you’d tell him off and walk away. You’d scream that if he walked out that door without you again, you wouldn’t be here when he came back. But he knew you would be. On your knees, loving him with your tongue. Always him. 

You’d tell him you loved him, as you placed soft kisses on the head of his cock. You’d say you were sorry, when you hollowed out your cheeks to take him deeper. You’d show him that you missed him, tell him how happy you were that’d he come home when you looked up at him as you bobbed your head along his length.

“Fuck, MC! I’m so close.” Asra threaded his hands through your hair, gripping the back of your head to push you deeper. You relaxed instinctually as you felt him hit the back of your throat. He rocked his hips, fucking your mouth. Tears began to stream down your face, as you tried to keep pace with him.

“You look so good choking on my cock, MC.” Asra threw his head back, Thrusting deeper into her mouth. “I want you to swallow all of my cum.”

You moaned, the sensations from the vibrations causing Asra’s breath to hitch. His thrusts became uneven and you knew he was close. You lightly rake your nails against his shaking thighs,bringing him closer to the edge.

“Fuck MC. You’re so good to me, Taking Daddy’s cock like that. Being so patient while Daddy was away…” His eyes are closed, head thrown back to the ceiling. Chest heaving. “Daddy’s gonna reward you,” He pants, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Asra watched you with eyes full of lust as you choked and sputtered around his cock. When you moaned around him again, it was the end of him, the vibrations sending him over the edge. He thrust up into your mouth, holding your head back as his seed shot down your throat.

His hips bucked as you felt the hot streams flow down, seeming to pool down in your belly.

Moments later Asra pulled out, spent. You gasped for air shaking, trying to control your breathing. 

When it seemed both of you had come down, Asra grabbed your chin, lifting you up to face him.

“Open your mouth, baby. Show daddy that you swallowed it all…”

You obeyed, and Asra hummed his approval. He crashed his mouth onto yours, using his tongue to explore each and every crevice. Searching for a taste of him, savoring the flavor of your combined essence.

He pulls away, leaving you gasping for air. He turns you around, and slaps your ass pushing you towards the bed room. 

“Undress and lie on the bed. I want you to touch yourself until you come.”

You nod, and make your way towards the bedroom door, but Asra pulls you into him once more, kissing you passionately.

“I love you. I’m so glad I make you happy. Are you happy, baby?”

“Yes, Asra. I missed you.” You say before lying on the bed.

Legs spread wide, touching yourself for him to see, you couldn’t help but admit that you weren’t happy. Not really, because you knew he’d only leave again. And you would argue. 

Watching as Asra stroked himself from across the room, you couldn’t help wanting him. You could feel the desire in his eyes as he grew hard again from watching you spread for him while rubbing your clit. 

“Use your fingers, baby. Show me how much you want Daddy in your hole.” Asra commanded

You slipped your fingers into your mouth to taste yourself before curling your fingers inside of you, causing Asra to moan.

“Fuck baby, you look so good. I can’t wait to taste that pussy.”

You moaned. His words sending you closer to your climax. A promise of unimaginable pleasure.

Another Promise.

The anger hit you unexpectedly, pain somehow mixing with pleasure. 

You tried. You really tried to be patient. To wait the weeks or months until he came back. But it broke you, being so lonely. And he knew that. Yet he expected you to be there waiting. Always. You couldn’t do it anymore. You didn’t want to do it.

The realization made you come hard, a bittersweet release…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Smut in this part (Sorry), just angst. I’m prepping you for the lewdness that is to come. This is the only non-smutty part, It’s a little long but trust me it’s important.
> 
> MC flees to the palace to escape the hurt of being left behind by Asra.

You had tried to forget all about the anger and resentment you had for Asra constantly leaving you behind. You loved Asra, and Asra loved you. You told yourself that you should be more understanding. He needed space.

Asra would take you along when he felt it was right, and you should just accept that. He loved you no matter how far apart they were. And besides, he swore he would bring you along next time.

But when you find Asra packing a bag in a hurry, your heart sunk. Asra said he was leaving you behind again, and everything you had pushed back rushed to the surface.

“Why are you leaving again so soon? You just left!” you shouted.

“MC, please…I’ve told you. I promise to take you next time.” Asra said smoothing your hair.

You pulled away, fuming. “THIS was supposed to be ‘Next Time’!”

“I don’t want to argue about this anymore, MC. I have to leave.” Asra said wrapping his scarlet scarf around him, before turning to open the shop door.

“Leave then,” you say bitterly. You were tired of the same old arguments. You thought things would change after defeating the Devil, but they didn’t. He had promised to take you with him, to not go where you couldn’t follow. And you believed him. Every. Damn. Time.

Tears formed in your eyes, your throat ached with the sobs that you were forcing back. You didn’t cry in front of anyone. Not even Asra. He always left you alone. Always.Crying didn’t stop him from leaving you, so why should he see your tears.

Asra looked back at you, concerned. You could see the war he was waging within himself. You had a small hope he might change his mind. He sighed deeply, sinking into himself before taking a step.

“I love you MC, I’ll see you when I get back.” He said as he left through the door

You grabbed the nearest object and hurled towards him, just missing him as he closed the door.You watched as the vase shattered, glass flying everywhere.

You fell to the floor and broke down into a sobbing mess. It seemed like hours before you calmed, pulling yourself up to stand. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you magicked the vase back together, waving your hand in a circular motions as the vase came back as one, good as new.

You picked it up from the floor and placed it back on the shop counter. You looked around the shop, trying to figure out a way to distract yourself from the hurt you felt.

Picking up the broom from the corner you began to sweep, slowly at first, picking up speed as you sunk into a rhythm.

“It’s fine.” You tell yourself. “I’m fine.” It became your mantra as you swept the shop, the kitchen, the living room, upstairs.

You can’t remember when you started crying again.

“I hate this!” you scream at no one. Your frustration echoed throughout the empty shop.

Sobbing, you put the broom back into the closet, and headed for your room. You fall into the mattress, chest raw and aching as you sob, throat raw with emotion. Everything seems to hurt.

You felt a presence reaching out for you, trying to comfort you. Asra’s familiar aura seems to surround you, and you smell the scent of belladonna.

“Leave me alone, Asra.” you hiss from under the pillows.

“MC, please…Don’t cry.” Asra begs. You sit up angrily, turning to see his astral form reaching out to you.

“Get out. You wanted to leave so leave. Don’t try to talk to me out of guilt.” You spat.

“MC, just listen to me. I’m sorry…” he pleads, voice breaking. You feel astral fingers touching the side of your face.

“Don’t touch me, Asra!” You shriek, swatting his hand away. “Get out! Leave me Alone.”

“I said I’m sorry!” he snapped.

“You say a lot of things, Asra.” You summon the magic within you, focusing on Asra’s Astral Form, “And I’m done listening.”

You didn’t even bother to look at the dissolving vision of Asra, hurt and frustrated as he tries and fails to stop you from banishing him.

With Asra gone, you decide you can’t stay here anymore. It’s full too full of memories of you and Asra, and you just had to get away. That barrier wouldn’t last for long, and you didn’t want to talk to Asra. If he wanted to be gone, then he could stay gone as far as you were concerned. You were done crying. Done waiting for him.

You rush and pack your bag, deciding to stay at the palace until you figured things out.

Within minutes you are walking into the cool night air.

The walk is quiet, you hear nothing but the sound of crunching gravel beneath your feet. The sound changes as you get closer to the palace, as the street changes from gravel to paved stone.

It’s a moonless night. A blessing for new beginnings, a good omen for a journey begun. You take a deep breath, hoping you made the right decision. Maybe Asra would better appreciate you if you weren’t home when he got back. Maybe you wouldn’t care if he did.

“Hi Guys,” you call out to Ludovico and Bludmila before they could shout ‘Halt!’

“It’s Awfully late to be walking about M’lady. What brings you to the palace at so late an hour?” Ludovico inquired.

“A last minute decision. I thought I could complete my work for the Countess from home, but I have need of the palace resources.” You yawn, stretching your arms out wide over your head. “Which right now would include a good night’s sleep in my quarters.”

“Yes ma'am. We understand. Shall we call for an escort? Would you like a servant to ready your rooms. I’ll notify the countess of your arrival.” Bludmila offered.

“No no, let the Countess have her rest. I’ll see her in the morning. And don’t fuss about the rooms. I’m sure they’re fine.” You pat their arm, walking past them as the gates open.

Nevertheless, upon sighting you, the servants rushed to ready your rooms. By the time you reach them there’s a cozy fire lit in the fireplace, your covers were turned down, and a glass of cool water was waiting on the bedside.

“I’m sorry miss, I didn’t have time to air out your wardrobe. I didn’t know you’d be coming to stay. If you leave your bag there miss, I’ll begin putting your things away,” the maid apologized.

“It’s fine Anya, It’s no big deal. There’s not much put away. You can go back to bed, and we can do it together in the morning.” you say as Anya helped you change into your night shirt.

“As you wish, miss. Goodnight then.” Anya curtsies, thankful to be going back to a well deserved rest.

“Goodnight, Anya.” You slip into the silk sheets, exhausted from a hurricane of emotions. Your breathing steadies and your eyes close as you drift into a deep sleep.

————————————————-

The morning you wake, You, Portia and Nadia take breakfast in the palace garden. It was a cool and comfortable summer morning, that didn’t even begin to hint the searing heat that would come with the afternoon sun.

Nadia was pleased you had come to stay at the palace, but a little annoyed you hadn’t written her ahead of time. “My Dear Friend, you wound me. I didn’t even have time to furnish it properly, those old drapes are due for the bin. I’m having new ones brought in by lunchtime. Everything will be perfect by the time you retire.”

Before you could protest Nadia lifted her hand to shush you.

“There’s no need to thank me, darling, you’re family. And you must let me spoil you sometimes. You’re too modest for your own good.”

“Thanks Nadia,” you say giving her a grateful smile.

You three relax into pleasant conversation as the servants bring in plates of eggs, bacon, fresh bread, and fruits on gleaming silver platters. Coffee and tea is served on the finest porcelain. As you fix your plate, you’re happy to see Nadia had some of Selasi’s pumpkin bread brought up as well. You take a big piece for yourself, along with some eggs and fruit. Everything was delicious and the three of you enjoy each others presence as you dine in the garden.

Suddenly you hear the water begin to gurgle in the garden. The three of you cease eating and turn your heads to see the water rising and shifting, trying to take shape.

Your heart pounds in anticipation, and you stand frozen. Unsure of what to do.

“Asra,” Nadia says, “How delightful, now we have the honor of two magicians.”

Asra gazes at you with sorrowful eyes. “Hello, MC.”

You’re hearts pounding. You want nothing more than to scream at him.

“I have to go!” You say rushing from the table, running into the palace as you feel tears running down your cheeks.

“MC, wait!” You weren’t sure who said it first, but when you look back after bursting through the parlor doors, Portia was right behind you.

“Alright, what’s going on with you and Asra?” she demanded.

“Nothing. I just needed some…” Portia raised her brow in disbelief and you knew there was no point in avoiding the question.

You shrug. “ Alright. Asra and I had the same old argument about him leaving me behind. I yelled and threw a vase at him. He left. He appeared in Astral form later and tried to apologize, but I wouldn’t hear it.”

“If you have this argument all the time, what is making you so upset this time?” Portia was always so perceptive.

“It’s different this time. I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t know if I can keep waiting for him. I don’t know if we can stay together if he keeps leaving me like this…”

“Is that why you came to the palace. To think things through?” Portia mused.

“Yes, I thought it’d be easier to clear my head if I were away. I just can’t take it anymore.” You run your hand over your face and into your hair, smoothing it back.

“Sounds like you’re still mad.” Portia fretted.

“It’s not that I’m mad,” You explain. “It’s more like I’m tired of being mad. He promised the next time he left he would take me with him. He broke his promise. And I’m tired of waiting for him to keep it.”You sob, flinging your arms out in frustration.

“I can’t blame you for being upset. I’d be pretty mad if Nadi did that to me,” Portia touches your arm, “She wouldn’t - but if she did, I wouldn’t let her hear the end of it!” Portia smiles, and you both laugh.

“But I think you should talk to him,” She bites her lip and you can see the worry in her eyes “He misses you a lot. He seems really sad without you.”

“But not sad enough to come back! He wouldn’t have to miss me, if he’d kept his promise and took me with him.” you say sternly. You take a deep breath and unclench your fists and jaw. “Look portia, I know you’re trying to help, but I just can’t talk to Asra right now. Maybe when He comes back I’ll have everything figured out.”

“I understand,” Portia gives you a thoughtful look, and spreads her arms wide ”Hugs?”

“Hugs.” You wrap your arms around Portia, both of you squeezing the life out of each other like always.

“He’ll come back, MC. Asra always comes back. He loves you. You two will figure this out together.”

“I know.” You soothed, trying to please Portia more than anything else.

When the two of you part, Portia lets out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry, Asra.” She whispered “I tried.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lucio.

Asra could almost feel you slipping away from him as the days went by. But he couldn’t help it, he had to go. He thought you understood that.

It hurt him that he had to ask others about you just to find out how you were. You’d gotten upset with him before, but this was different.

Since that day at the fountain, he had sent several letters, and all of them had gone unanswered.

As a gentle wind blew across his soft white curls, he sat cross legged on the grassy mountain path several hundred leagues from Vesuvia and silenced himself sending his consciousness out to search for you. 

It took several moments before he saw you, your back turned to him as you gazed into the palace’s reflection pool. Although Asra longed to see your face, he daren’t get too close. He knew if you sensed him, you’d push him away again, and he couldn’t bear another rejection. Silently he watched you burning bits of paper and then scattering the ashes into the water. It only took him a moment to realize what they were: his letters. Angry and upset he broke the connection, resolved to hurry home and make things right.

You spent your time at the palace burying yourself in work, attempting to put Asra in the back of your mind. You thought the busier you are, the less time you have for your thoughts to drift to the smell of fresh brewed tea, flowers blooming in the sunlight, violet eyes and a warm smile welcoming you home after a long day.

“Shit,” you curse. You were doing it again. It was so easy to remember the parts of Asra you loved, and even easier to forget the parts of him that caused you so much grief.

With a bundle of his recent letters in your hand, you lay lazily along the reflection pool, burning each one as you read them. When the first one came, you were happy your heart thrumming with the possibility of his return only to be disappointed when you realized it wasn’t. 

More letters came, but you were still too angry to answer. Too hurt. 

Every so often couriers would arrive with messages from Asra. When you hadn’t responded, his letters increased.

“Love, I’m sorry. Please don’t be upset with me. I’ll be back soon.”

“ I hope your doing well. Faust says you’ve been working hard at the palace. Please take care of yourself.”

" The sunsets here are really beautiful here. They make me think of you.”

“Please answer my letters, dearest. I miss you.”

And the final,

“Please.”

The worst part of it was the guilt you felt at not answering. But you just couldn’t now. Deep down you believed you never would. 

Sitting in the garden, you burned his latest plea in the palm of your hand, scattering the ashes to the wind as you sat staring at one of the lilies in the reflecting pool, studying the dragonfly resting on the soft pink petals. The white marble felt cool against your skin as you sat with legs folded along the edge.

Lost in thought, you didn’t notice the sound of footsteps behind you, or the glint of a golden arm reflecting in the gentle waters.

“Still brooding over your master?” Lucio broke in as he leaned casually against a nearby column.

You scatter the last bit of ashes out of your palm before turning to face him. “Is there something I can assist you with, Count?” you ask, your tone conveying that you’d wish to be left alone.

A charming grin graced Lucio’s face, his twinkling eyes meeting yours. “Help me? No my dear, sweet magician, I was thinking maybe I could help you.” he answered.

“I’d be interested in knowing how,” you retort, a laugh catching in your throat. “The only way I’ve seen you solve problems is by throwing money at it.” It was a joke, but it did have some truth in it. Lucio had changed much since he’d made and broke his deal with the devil, but there were still parts of him that would always remain the same.

“Well in a way, that’s what I am doing,” he continued as he stepped closer to you. ”Starting with paying the five coin citation for throwing litter in my pool.” he teased, offering you his right arm to help you up. “And lastly, by giving you this.” He uncoils an invitation placing it before you. “There’ll be a party tonight. I’ll take your attendance as repayment for the fine.” he said smiling.

You’re up on your feet in an instant as he gives you a moment to smooth out your clothes.

“I think I’ll pay the 5 gold.” you quip.

Lucio’s throaty and genuine laughs fill your ears as his hand closed the invitation into your palm. “You’re always so funny, my dear,” He sighed, “Be there at 8 o’clock. Don’t be late.” there was a bit of urgency in that he quickly covered with a confident smile as he squeezed your arm.

“I won’t be.” You say, your tone a bit more serious than you meant it to be.

“Don’t be so grim! It’s a party not, a death sentence.” Lucio coaxed.

“One never knows when it comes to your parties, Lucio.” you shrug as you glance at the ornate invitation.

“Oh you’ve got nothing to worry about, I swear you’ll have the time of your life! You might even meet someone new.” He winked before turning to leave you standing in the garden with the invitation in your hand. “See you at 8.”

Looking at the invitation, you noticed something curious. 

“Lucio,” you shake the invitation in the air. “This says seven!”

The count turns, his smile as wistful and mysterious as the answer he gives you. “I know.”

Confused, you watch his proud and confident gait as he walks away.

Lucio had been hunting you the moment he heard you and Asra were done with.

Well, that's not exactly how Portia had put it: during their weekly card game she had let slip that you two were going through some ‘issues’. Whatever that meant. For Lucio he decided it meant that Asra was gone and now Lucio finally a shot with you.

Tonight's party was all a part of his elaborate plan to woo you. He had made sure the food, the music, everything would be to your liking.

As he dressed for the evening, he thought about exactly what he would say, what he would do to make sure you were his tonight. Sitting in front of his vanity with his legs crossed, he made sure his eyeliner was as sharp and dramatic, with just a bit of a silver dusting that you remarked at his last party really brought out the silver in his eyes. He’d worn it many times since then, hoping to catch your eye, but so far he’d hadn’t received further comment.

He wanted his makeup to be perfect, for it to draw you into his eyes and never look away. Applying the finishing touches, he looked himself over appraisingly. There was no way you wouldn’t want a piece of him.

When you get to your room, there's several boxes on the bed, wrapped in gold foil and tied with red ribbons. You read the tag on the largest package, already knowing who it’s from. "Compliments of his highness count Lucio" 

Sighing you opened the box. Not only did you have to go to a party, you had to wear some faddy costume that was-

Your last thought was stolen away from you as push away the white tissue paper to reveal the most beautiful gown you've ever seen: midnight blue, with twinkling moons and stars. Lucio knew your tastes well. Smiling, you walked over to the mirror and pressed the dress against you, swaying as you imagine how you’d look tonight. Ah, it was stunning - just looking at it made you feel beautiful as the first flutterings of happiness radiate within you.

At seven o’clock you’re surrounded by glittering lights and elegant guests dressed up in their finest. Heads turned as you entered the ballroom. You’d gotten used to it by now, your appointment as royal magician gave you some status. It wasn’t unusual for you to garner attention. But you knew it was more than your court appointment that had them staring. No, it was the fact that as you crossed the ballroom floor you looked like the queen of heaven.

It wasn’t long before you were asked to dance by a visiting dignitary, and as you dance you tried to forget the longing in your heart. As the music played your mind wandered, and your body moved with practiced steps and gentle nods as your partner blathered on about some important business deal before he asked ‘wouldn’t you like to come sailing on my yacht this weekend?” You shook your head no, bowing low to excuse yourself. You needed a drink. 

Leaning against the wall, you relaxed as you drank and watched the other guests. Normally, you wouldn’t mind one of Lucio’s parties. They were always wonderful, and to be honest you needed a break. But tonight, all the glitz and glam seemed to fall flat. Being a wallflower was more familiar to you, and you were glad hardly anyone noticed you. Everyone except the count. Although he hadn’t said a word to you the entire evening, he’d been watching. You looked exactly as he envisioned as you entered the ballroom. He watched as you initially looked around and got your bearings. When he saw you noticing the flowers, he smiled exactly when you did in the exact same way. He watched you ferret out an empty table to sit at before you were asked to dance. And then laughed when you rebuffed their advances. “Nice try pal, but she’s taken. I’ve got her all figured out.” He muttered to himself. After your fourth dance partner, he watched as you quietly excused yourself and grabbed a drink. Now was his chance. “See to everything, will you Valerius? I’m going to check on our guest of honor.” he said with a tap to the Consul’s shoulder. 

Although you’ve stopped dancing, you find your heart racing the closer it gets to 8 o’clock.Your eyes occasionally look up at the large golden clock on the far side of the ballroom, and although it’s silly you can’t help but wonder why Lucio said he would see you at eight. He was there when you arrived, but something about the smile he gave you told you he was up to something.

Anticipation builds, and your heart continues to race until the clock strikes eight and you feel yourself releasing the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. 

But you soon learn that you relaxed too soon, as a cool metal arm slips into yours and you find yourself side by side with Lucio.

“Enjoying the party?” Lucio purrs. 

“Yes its-” 

“You don’t have to lie.” Lucio interrupts. “It’s Asra isn’t it? Pity even all this isn’t enough to distract you from your heartache.” He says waving an arm to the extravagant celebration going on around you.

You sighed in defeat, hoping that it wasn’t that obvious. “I’m sorry, Lucio. Everything’s wonderful and I’m glad I came it’s just-”

Lucio brought a finger to your lips to silence you.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” His low, wistful voice interrupted. “Don’t worry I have something else that might help.” He nods his head forward, and after giving him a skeptical look you let him lead you through the ballroom, curious as to what he had in mind.

With a straight backed, regal stride he guides you somewhat further away from the crowd to one of the ornate tapestries hanging along the ballroom walls. He takes a quick look around before peeling back the tapestry and motioning at you. “Come on, hurry up before anyone sees.” he urges, his golden arm gently ushering you in.

It’s dark but as your eyes adjust you can see you’re in an alcove behind the tapestry.

“So this is what you wanted to show me?” you scoff. “There’s nothing here but a blank wall.”

With an impish grin, Lucio leaned in to whisper in your ear. “No, pet. This is what I wanted to show you.”

Without warning his lips crash onto yours, teeth gnashing on teeth, a bit bloody as he bites your lip. His kiss leaves you gasping and breathless as he pulls you in, his tongue slipping into you mouth as your lips part.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never think about that magician again,” Lucio growls.

And that’s what you want isn’t it? To finally forget? No more tea leaves, and the smell of rain or moonlit nights sprawled out on the rooftop.

Now it’s fire and soft fur, the sweet musky smell of roses in the summer sun, and the promise of living deliciously as your hands explore the smooth, superior muscles of his chest. Your fingers tangle in the golden curls as along his pectorals, as your own dress is pushed down to your waist, the shoulder of your dress now snug against your elbows as Lucio cups your breasts, rolling them beneath his coarse, practiced fingers as you keen into his every touch.

"Lucio...Lucio," you whisper as he ravishes your body, his feverish kisses covering your neck and chest, before his canines ghost around your areola, making you shiver. 

"You like that, doll?" He groans as his tongue circles your nipples.

"Y-Yes" your voice shakes while his deft tongue strokes over you again. The fingers of his flesh hand find his way to the folds of your sex, teasing you and touching everywhere except your aching clit.

Impatient, you push his hand to where you want him, but he holds firm, nipping your neck in warning. 

"Not yet, kitten. Daddy wants to play first." 

Teasing your entrance with his fingers Lucio chuckles at hearing needy whines leaving your lips. He slips one, and then two fingers in, growling low at the wetness slicking your thighs and the noises you make for him. Bracing his shoulders, you arch up into his touch,his fingers pumping into you as he devilishly ignores your aching clit. 

“Lucio, please…” You let out a deep frustrated moan,as you rock into his hand. 

“Shh…” Lucio whispers, “Try to stay quiet. At least until we’re alone.”

He'd pictured making you come undone so many times, and he wanted to savor every moment as he studied your soft features. With your back pressed against the alcove and nothing but a tapestry keeping you from being seen you nod silently, biting your lip as Lucio curls his fingers into you and his thumb flicks across your clit.

“Touch me,” Lucio groans as he grinds against you, pushing you further against the wall. You can feel how hard he is as you palm him through his clothes, making him hiss. 

“Again Lucio," You breathe as you undo his pants, his proud cock presenting itself into your hands, “Tell me again.”

He begs you to touch him, before you start stroking his cock in time with the movements of his fingers inside you and watch him unravel under your touch. This way of making love was different from Asra’s - it was so fervent and needy. Lucio's whimpering, hips thrusting into your touch as you stroke him. “Good...it’s too good,” he growls, his lips never leaving yours. It doesn’t take long for his stuttering thrusts turn into raw unsteady breaths, and those breaths into muffled, masculine groans.

The noise of the party is just outside the rich purple and gold tapestry that created a secret world of passion under its shadow occupied by only you and your Count, his low, distinct voice a heady whisper in you ear. 

"Please... please let me fuck you my beautiful Magician."

You open your legs in silent approval and with one quick movement he's inside of you. Humping away like a desperate animal. 

"Thank you thank you thank you," he whimpers as he fucks into you murmuring praises and sweet promises."so good, so beautiful."

"Lucio...please. more." You sigh arching up into him.

"Yes, pet. Anything you want. Always what you want" he groans as he fucks harder,

Moving his arms around your body, he brings you close to his chest. His hips slam into you, causing you to bite into his shoulder to muffle your cry at the feeling of his wide head hitting your g-spot. 

“I want you so much, you’re all I fucking think about.” 

He comes, silent and intense as your own orgasm finds you. 

Hurriedly Lucio pulls out of you, quickly helping you dress before arranging his own clothing.

"Follow me, quickly." He growls, his arm locking around your waist as he leads you both from under the tapestry and into the crowd of the ball room. You can only hope you've put your clothing back where it should be. You squeeze your inner muscles tightly when you feel his seed starting to slip out of you, and you blush at the lewdness of it.

Thankfully the bustle around the palace has died down and the corridors are silent as you both made your way to Lucio’s wing. His room was dark and cold when you entered it, and he cursed the servants for their superstitious nature. Although several years have passed since his return, the staff still feared entering his wing.

"Hold on Lucio, I've got it." With a flick of your wrist a roaring fire appears in the fireplace, and you smile in satisfaction.

A blur of white rushes you and in moments you're in Lucio’s bed, naked and breathless as he trails kisses over every inch of your skin. Making you writhe and moan on his fingers once more.

Smirking he removes his fingers, licking them clean while you whine disappointment. You are not empty for long. His cock is nudging at your entrance and you push back onto him, feeling the tip slip in.

“I’m the one giving you all you need. I want you to be mine.” he growls, “Forget Asra, Forget everything else except me.”

He slides into you, pressing a low purr out of you as he bottoms out. His eyes are focused on his length buried inside of you, as Lucio enjoys the mewl leaving your lips.

“Please…”

Gripping your waist Lucio starts moving. He’s sliding slowly in and out of you, letting you savor the feeling of his cock stretching your walls. Nothing is rushed, but no time is wasted in his lovemaking. 

Hands fisting the sheets, mouth hanging open you cry out in pleasure when he starts dragging you onto his cock with every powerful thrust. His golden claw digs into your hips, cutting into the skin as he claims you. It’s a slow and desperate burn as the two of you collide.

Lucio watches your reaction when he starts moving faster, going harder to make sure you will fall over the edge once more. He loves the way you lose control when you come, totally falling apart for him.

A lovely and breathless silence fills his chambers as the two of you lay in post coital bliss.

It lays unbroken until you feel him leaving the bed, and your heart sinks. Of course you’re just a one night stand. It was foolish to think any different.

“Please don’t...don’t leave.” Your hand reaches out for him, your eyes clouded with building tears.

You hear a quiet sigh as his fingers slip into yours. “I’m not going anywhere pet,” he soothes. “I’ll stay forever if that’s what you want. I just need to take this off before bed. I’ll tear up the sheets in my sleep if I don’t.”

With one practiced motion he removes his alchemical arm, placing it on the nightstand before returning to your side. With his right arm, he pulls you against his chest before you slide the covers over both of you.

Sleep finds you soft and warm as Lucio holds you. The last thing you see before you close your eyes is his gentle dreamy smile.

The morning afterwards, it feels strange waking up next to someone after spending nearly a month alone.

Even when he isn’t traveling, Asra's usually gone when you wake up--either downstairs working in the shop, trading in the marketplace, visiting the palace or just plain gone. The last time you remember waking up next to someone was your birthday. Asra stayed that day.

But Lucio didn't need a special reason to stay. You were it. "I'll stay forever if you want me to." You remember him saying. The words pulled at your soul, and it felt good even if it wasn't from the person you wanted it from. 

Your newfound desire for the count was a strange feeling that worried you. Suddenly you were panicking, and you began questioning yourself. ‘Oh gods,’ you whisper, careful not to wake the man sleeping next to you. 

Silently, you slipped out of his bed, white silk sheets slipping away from you as your feet hit the marble floor. Dressing quickly, you stuck your head out the door to peek down the hallway. 

Thankful the coast was clear, and with one final look behind you, you leave-your steps brisk and light as you made your way down the hallway and back to your room, chest pounding as you wondered if last night was a good decision, searching for meaning in every act, every word that was said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio goes after his run away lover. The apprentice has a choice to make.

Lucio woke, golden strands of hair falling gently on his face, his features soft from a good night’s rest. He’d forgotten to close the drapes last night, and he could feel the warmth of the sunlight that flooded the room. His eyes were closed, but by the color of the sunlight that shone through his eyelids he knew that it must have been mid-day and he smiled. The two of you had slept well past noon - a testament to your night of passion.

He stretched out, groaning loudly as a sleepy smile spread across his face. He stretched his arm out towards you, reaching to caress the softness of your cheek to gently stir you awake. “Good morning, my love. Did you-”

He felt the emptiness of the space beside him. His heart jumped into his throat as panic filled his chest.

“She’s probably just in the bath, I’ll pop in and say hello.” He murmured, trying to soothe himself. He sat up, throwing the sheets aside, unashamed of his nakedness as he approached the large mahogany doors that led to the Count’s personal bath.

With the most charming smile he could muster he opened the doors.

“Doll, don’t tell me you started without me?”

Silence. He was talking to an empty room of cold marble and his heart sunk. With empty eyes he looked around him and saw the truth. Your clothes were gone. You were nowhere to be found. It was almost like you hadn’t been there at all.

You’d left him without saying a word.

The only proof that you’d been there at all was the warmth that you’d left behind from your side of the bed. He lay there, his cheek pressed against the sheets as your scent filled him.

He didn’t know why he started crying - hot, angry, sorrowful tears that seemed to multiply the ache in his chest rather than abate it . He thought you were different, that after all the time and careful planning that last night would have made it clear you were more than just a one night stand. He wanted to be more than that

The count dressed quickly, not caring a nib whether he was a la mode or not. He made his way to your chambers, hoping for an answer as to why you left him. He knocked twice, and without an answer he entered, finding no one home.

The dress you wore to the ball last night was draped neatly on the bed, with a note attached addressed to your maidservant to have it cleaned and pressed.

Just then the girl came in, startled by the count’s presence.

“Oh sire! I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you, it’s just M'lady-” Anya began, backing away slowly as she pulled the door to close it.

“No it’s alright. You may resume your duties.” Lucio placed the note back on the dress, taking a careful look around. “Tell me, just where is your mistress? Has she given you any indication of her whereabouts this afternoon?” Lucio doubted it, but he thought he’d ask anyway. He was desperate.

Anya shook her head, “ No sire. The Lady Magician usually is here about this time - doing her spellwork and what not. If she’s not here sir, it’s the library. Shall I send someone to fetch her for you, my lord?”

“No. It’s perfectly alright. I’m sure I’ll run into her. Thank you.”

He strode out of your room, proud and regal as to not betray his disappointment. He’d try the shop. He couldn’t open the door. It was magic - very strong magic meant to keep him out. But he knew someone with a key.

Questions were running through your mind as you fled the palace.You feel like Cinderella running away from the ball - that is if Cinderella slept with the prince, ran away, and then went to drown her sorrows in a seedy bar in the worst part of South End.

The Rowdy Raven was the place to go if you wanted to get away, or at least not at risk of the palace guard knowing where you were. Dressed in a black, high collar coat, you walked swiftly through the streets. The brisk morning air chilled your cheeks, the crisp breeze a herald of approaching autumn. You focused on the clip-clop sound of your boots against the cobblestone streets, quickly stepping sideways out of the path of an oncoming carriage that splashed mud on the tail ends of your coat.

Vesuvia was partial to early morning rains in the summer, and evidence of the deluge still dripped from the gutters and pooled in puddles in the street and dampened the earth.

You hardly took notice of it, only the lingering scent of rain caught your attention as your mind wrestled with the whirlwind events of last night.

The facts of the matter were that you’d made love with Lucio, and you didn’t regret a single moment of it

BUT you were still in a relationship with Asra, although you two had argued, you hadn’t told him it was over.

And was it over?

That was a question you’d asked yourself over and over these past few weeks, although you were refusing to speak to him - part of you still hoped you’d be able to work it out. That maybe somehow you’d reconcile. But you weren’t sure if that was what you really wanted. Especially now that Lucio had stirred something inside you. He made you feel things you didn’t think you would ever feel for someone else; passion, lust, maybe even love.

Julian came into the bar at around two in the afternoon. “Right on time as always, doctor.” the barkeep smiled. “What can I get ya?”

“Surprise me.” Julian grinned as he hung his coat on the wall. “On second thought don’t. I’d like to live a bit longer.”

Tilda, the barmaid came up to him on the pretense of clearing a nearby table. “Your friend, the magician’s back there. Really putting them down too. Looks like something’s worrying them awful fierce.”

For a moment he thought Tilda meant Asra, and his heart jumped. He knew Asra had said he’d return within the week but he hadn’t expected him so soon. But as Tilda nodded towards the booth in the back, he saw you and he sighed, thanking the gods because Asra and alcohol did not mix.

Hooded and still gloved he watched as you downed what looked to be your fourth Salty Bitter before he took a seat opposite of you.

“Alright, sister. Spill it. What’s wrong?” Julian asked.

“You and Portia are too much alike, you know? Very perceptive.” You laugh, hiccuping a bit.

“It doesn’t take that much to see you’re looking for answers in the wrong places. I hope this isn’t because of Asra. Portia told me you two were fighting.”

“I slept with Lucio.” you blurt out, drink giving away your inhibition.

“Shit.” Julian slumped back into the booth, steepling his long fingers as he pressed his forehead into them. “Give me the details.”

You explain to him everything that happened, your flight, your confusion. your fear. He listened intently, as if you were on the examination table and he was making a diagnosis.

“I think that I know what your problem is, darling,” Julian began as Tilda brought another round of drinks for you both. He waited for her to leave before he started again. “ Do you know why you’re here?” His arm rested gently on your shoulder.

“Because I’m a weak human being and I have no morals?” You reply, downing your 7th salty bitters.

“NO, and that’s enough of that.” He said, moving the 8th pint out of your reach and down his throat before you could protest.

“It’s because for the first time in your life you have the kind of love that you’ve always dreamed of. You have someone who loves you, and you’re scared shitless. You finally have that thing you’ve been chasing after, and now that you have it you’re starting to question yourself.”

“Asra loves me.” You answer sadly, the words tasting bitter on your tongue, or maybe it’s the alcohol. You’re not so sure.

“There’s no doubt about that,” Julian answers pointing a long finger at you. “But is his kind of love the one that you really want.Or just the one you’ve settled for because you’re afraid that there is nothing better?”

The doctor’s words hit you deep, forcing you to think about them.For a moment, you were considering whether or not Julian had an ulterior motive for wanting you to split with Asra. You’d seen that fragment of the past, and wondered if there still wasn’t some feeling there. Ultimately though, that didn’t matter. Julian’s word rang true, and you knew he wouldn’t steer you wrong for his own gain.  
“You’re right, Ilya!” you declared, slamming your empty mug on the table. “I’ve been a damned coward, and a fool!” You grabbed another salty bitter off the tray of a passing waitress and took a big swig. “I’m going to grab true love by the testicles and tell Lucio I’m his if he’ll have me!” You posed confidently, moving to make a bold step out of the bar but failing miserably. You ended up swaying drunkenly back and forth as you tried to catch your balance by holding on to a nearby barstool. Your double vision caused you to misjudge where it was, and your hand caught onto nothing but air,sending you straight to the floor, falling flat on your face.  
“Shit, you’re drunker than I thought!” Julian hopped up to pull you to your feet.  
“Ugh…Ilya, my face hurts….” you groaned, wincing as you touched your temple.  
“It should. That was a hard fall.” Julian chuckled as he checked you for any head injuries.  
“You gotta help me get to the palash…I gotta see Lucio. Tell him I luv him. I lurv him so mush!” You slurred, as you staggered towards the exit.  
“Not so fast! You can’t go to the palace like that! You’re going home until you sober up.Doctor’s orders.” Julian said, hooking his arm over your shoulder, keeping you steady. He settled the bill before, the two of you headed out, stopping a few times along the way for you to throw up in nearby alleyways.

As you and Julian were leaving South End, Lucio entered it, trying to remember the way to Julian’s Flat. He hadn’t been there in years. In fact, he couldn’t remember he ventured past center city, save for the occasional trips to the Coliseum when it had been in operation. He knew better to ask any citizen in South End where the doctor hung his hat. The people in this part of vesuvia looked out for each other, and wouldn’t snitch to the count about their favorite son.  
After a half hour of tracking and the clue of a familiar looking raven perched on top of a building, he found the flat.

“Jules! Jules, open up, pal! I gotta talk to ya!” Lucio’s jersey accent was strong as he knocked on the door. When there was no immediate answer, he started pounding on the door so hard that the wood began to crack under his metal fist.  
“Jules! Open up Jules! I know you’re in there! I saw your bird outside!”  
“Ay!” A large, round, red faced man glared at Lucio from down the hall. “The doctor’s not here dipshit! Now go make your noise somewhere else. Some of us have jobs and are trying to get some sleep!”

“Hey watch your mouth! I’m the count.” Lucio said haughtily.

“Do I look like I gives a shit who you are? Clear outta here, or I’ll throw you out myself!”  
If Lucio was his younger self, he’d have gutted the man for talking to him this way. But he was a different man now, and tried to use diplomacy.  
“Alright. I’m going. And I won’t throw you in prison if you tell me where I can find Jules.” Lucio said, his patience wearing thin.  
“Try the rowdy raven. Looked like he was headin’ there. But you didn’t hear that from me.” the man answered before slamming his door.

“Thank you…asshole.” Lucio grumbled under his breath, his black leather boots stomping down the rickety wooden steps.  
The sky was overcast with somber looking clouds hovering above the city, making Lucio wonder if it would rain again or if the clouds would eventually give way to the sun. It didn’t seem that way. The smell of rain clung to the damp air, and everything felt dull, wet, and dreary. Or maybe Lucio just felt that way because the apprentice had walked out on him.If he could find you, and talk to you, maybe then he could understand why you abandoned him.

At the Rowdy Raven he could hear the ruckus in the street, the sound of laughter and cheerful, drunken singing. It all stopped when the count entered. A cool silence filled the room, and some patrons slipped quietly out the back. Others just glared at him hatefully or didn’t look his direction at all. Many still remembered Lucio as the vain, volatile and selfish ruler he once was and not as the man he was trying to become and he let out an exasperated sigh. He supposed he deserved such a reaction from his own people.

“Afternoon, Count Lucio.” Tilda curtsied, trembling a little. “How may I be of service?”  
“I’m looking for Dr. Devorak. Have you seen him?” The count questioned.

A pregnant silence followed as Tilda’s eyes shot to the owner behind the bar. He was cleaning glasses as he gave a nod to Tilda to answer.  
“He was here earlier this mornin’, sir. A lady patron had too much to drink and he walked her home. Dunno where he is now.” Tilda answered.

“A lady patron? What did she look like?” Lucio asked. He smiled when Tilda gave him your description, and Lucio sat a bag of gold on the table, enough to buy everyone in the tavern a round of drinks and then some.

As he came out of the pub, the cloudy skies overhead cleared and gave way to the sun. He knew where you were now, and that was all he needed. He set off towards your shop, confident he’d find you there.

In the shop, Julian had made you his famous, guaranteed hangover fix. You looked at the greenish brown concoction wearily, unsure if it wouldn’t come to life and bite off your nose. Besides it smelled awful.

“Ilya…Ilya I can’t drink this…” You groaned, trying to keep from vomiting from the smell of it alone.

“Aw, come on trust me! It’s my go to sober up remedy!” Julian smiled, pushing the glass towards you.”Now come on, be a good girl and drink up.”

“I don’t want to be a good girl.” you grumbled, your last protest before you took a cautious sip. Strangely, it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. There was a strong taste of beets, carrot and ginger, and maybe a few raw eggs. You drank it all down, pinching your nose to ward off the smell.

“Better?” julian asked as you swallowed the last.

“Somewhat. It didn’t taste that bad actually. By why in heaven’s name does it smell so bad?” you asked as you felt yourself start to sober up.

“Could’ve been the garlic, or the sardines.” Julian thought, scratching his chin. “In any case, I suggest you give your mouth a good rinse before you smooch Lucio.”

“Definitely.” you agreed, standing up slowly. “Well thank you for helping me Julian, really.” you stood on your tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, laughing when he scrunched up his face from the smell of your breath. It was just what he got for making you drink that junk. 

“You’re welcome” He gagged, trying to wave the stench away. “You should probably get yourself cleaned up and rested before you get back to the palace. I’ll clean up the kitchen before I show myself out.”

“Alrighty then,” You smiled heading upstairs to refresh yourself. 

You opened your bedroom window to reach the herbs and spices you had growing just outside on the window sill. Grabbing some cloves and spearmint you grabbed your mortar and pestle from the vanity and ground them slowly into a powder which you dipped your toothbrush in and began to scrub your mouth. You repeated the process again after taking a cold shower, feeling completely rejuvenated. You threw on a robe, and wrapped your wet hair in a towel before heading downstairs for a cup of tea. 

You were surprised to hear sounds coming from below. Julian should have finished cleaning the kitchen long ago.  
“Still here, Julian?” You ask not expecting to hear the voice that you did.  
“No he left. But he said I could wait for you here. I hope that’s alright?” Lucio said, his voice soft and no trace of his usual brashness. 

“L-Lucio? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the palace?” You blanched.

“I can see why you would think that, considering that you left me cold and alone this morning without sayin’ a word.” He replied, his hurt apparent in the sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lucio. This morning I woke up next to you and I had all these feelings and I panicked and-”

“ And You ran away from me.” Lucio finished your answer.

“NO! I mean that’s not what I meant to do…. I mean, I guess I did.” You sigh, turning away from him. Why were feelings so hard? Particularly these feelings. Everything seemed so straight forward when you were talking this over with Julian.

“Did I do something wrong?” Lucio asked, his tone sad and broken as his voice cracked.

“No! absolutely not.” You answered resolutely. “ I just think I did?”

“What do you mean?" 

"I mean it’s not easy walking away from someone you’ve loved for years and then just jumping in with someone else.. I didn’t want you to think I was using you as some sort of rebound or a way to get back at Asra to make him jealous. I wanted to be sure of that.”

“ And are you? sure?”

“No. I mean I don’t know. I just know that I want to be. I want more than that with you.”

“I see.”

You hated those words. It’s what Asra said all the time when you were arguing and it made you feel like you were talking to a wall. a wall who only saw and understood things as they wanted them to be.

“Look, what I’ve been trying to say is that I have feelings for you too, Lucio. And it scares the heck out of me, because finally I’m with someone who loves me back the way I want to be loved and I don’t know how to handle it.” You sighed, desperate to get your feelings across to the man in front of you.

“Then you want to be together?” He asked, hope in his voice, as he felt joy rising up from the tips of his toes.

“I sure hope we can be.” You smile. 

“Yes!” Lucio jumps up, whooping with glee as his fist pumps in the air. He captures you in his rapture, taking you in his arms and squeezing you tightly as if he was afraid you might slip away from you again. The towel on your head slipped off and fell, landing on the kitchen floor with a wet plop.

Neither of you noticed. Lucio was too busy living in this moment, gazing into your eyes as if they were the only ones he wanted to look at. Slowly you went to kiss him, feeling his smile against your lips spread warmth throughout your body.

The kiss was different, a soft silent ‘I’m sorry’ that neither of you could voice but just wanted to feel as your lips explored each other.

‘I’m sorry’ quickly turned to “I need you.” as Lucio whispered it against your lips, his hands trailing lower to grip your ass through the thinness of your robe.

“Upstairs.” You whisper hurriedly, taking his hand and intending on leading him to the bedroom. However, the jolt of him pulling you back into his arms and crashing his lips onto yours stops you in your tracks. He wanted you here and now, and would not wait any longer. He walks you backwards and you yelp when your back hits the counter and he lifts you up onto it. Your robe falls away with ease, and Lucio thanks the stars that he chose his simple hunter’s outfit. He swiftly pulls his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor, before bringing his chiseled chest against the smooth softness of your breasts.

There’s barely enough room for you to stand between him and the counter, but you make it work, holding his gaze as his eyes darken. Your toes barely touch the kitchen floor with your legs spread wide and open for him.

You anticipate Lucio’s touch before it comes, cold metal fingers sliding up your arched spine until his fingers can wrap around the nape of your neck. His hips press against you, just enough to let you know he’s there, while the fingers of his other hand rids himself of the remainder of his clothes. You’re both soon stark naked against each other, a tangle of mouths and needy hands. You feel his length start to harden against the inside of your thigh. You reached down to touch it, hearing a small whimper leave the count’s throat when your thumb glides against his weeping tip. 

Like chains had just been released from his body, Lucio’s mouth attached to yours feverishly. The heat of his body permeated through the parts of skin that touched, your naked flesh felt like he was on fire against his.

The kiss was hot and heavy, saliva mixing together as he kissed you greedily. Your own mouth and tongue roamed his mouth with just as much fervour. His light fingers knotted through your hair, his teeth grazing your lips. Your own hands feeling up and down the sculpted expanse of his back and touched scars, old and new. The smaller ones your doing from last night

.

You sighed with longing and relief when Lucio slipped his finger inside. Until that moment you hadn’t known how much you need lucio. But your body knew it had craved him since the first taste.

You could feel his erection prodding against your soft inner thigh. His right hand slid down your wet body to your cunt. You gasped, gripping his arms in shock as he assaulted your clit with his dexterous fingers.

You cry out against him, Your teeth scraping the skin of his shoulder. “Please Lucio! Don’t tease me!” You beg, but the count just smiles and wraps his hands around your breasts and squeezes your nipples hard. The pinching makes you whine out and Lucio leans forward with a shit eating grin, his lips brushing your neck and shoulders before he lavishes the crook of your neck in wet kisses.

“Please!“ You whine lowly again and the tone almost makes him lose his self control.

Lucio dips his fingers into your heat and You buck against his hand, fucking yourself on his stilled fingers.Satisfied that you needed him, Lucio pumped his fingers, making you cry but it wasn’t enough for you, you need more and he knows it.

His fingers move faster inside of you, a steady rolling motion that makes your knuckles turn white where they’re gripping the cool granite countertop. He knows exactly how to pleasure you, exactly where to touch you and get your wetness spreading down onto your thighs and down his wrist. It’s like he’s practiced for this moment, dreamed, prepared, and planned to have you like this. The thought makes you want to touch him to, to thank him and apologize for delaying this dream come true.

You wrap your fingers around his cock. It’s rock hard and you feel pulsating veins under your palm as you stroke him and nip at his throat. He leans his head back with a groan and shivers and shudders under your touch until he can’t take it anymore and he captures your wrist in his golden claw, the metal threatening to bite into your skin.  
He pushes his pants the rest of the way down and steps between your thighs and you lock your ankles around him. You yelp in surprise when he lifts you up and carries you across to the table and lays you on it. 

You both make eye contact, panting heavily as his icy blue eyes gaze into yours before traveling down to where your bodies meet. You both watch as he holds himself steady and pushes inside you slowly, Lucio groaning low and deep when he finally fills you.

He leans down like he’s going to kiss you, but he just brushes his nose against yours and whispers, “You gonna stay with me this time?”

You laugh a breathless sort of laugh as you nod. “Honey, you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

His smile is so pretty then, genuine and full of love.  
“That’s my girl.” He whispers, before finally starting to move inside of you. He pulls out with incredible slowness before slamming back inside, making you cry out, your lips twisting up into a relieved smile as pleasure sparks all over your body.

The feeling’s so intense after all his teasing, almost too good as he stretches and fills you just right, and sets a hard, steady pace.

You collapse back onto the table, elbows flat and nails digging into the oak as he thrusts into you with such power. You barely have enough time to figure out whether the four foot square table is strong enough for this because Lucio lifts your legs up to his shoulders and holds them there as he buries his cock into you at a new, deeper angle.

“Damn, you feel so good, darling. I can never get enough of you.” He thrummed against your inner thigh before kissing just behind your knee.

You began to speak, but his lips crushed to yours. In one motion he took hold of your hips, slammed them to his and leaned forward,folding you over so that your knees were just above your ears as he rocked forward. Your words were replaced by soft whimpers of pleasure. The feeling of her clenching around his cock made him smirk as he thrust harshly upwards. His magician did like it a little rough, and he could admit he liked that.

He set up a robust pace; his hips ramming into yours before he pulled all the way out. He repeated his pattern until you were both loudly declaring your pleasure for each other. The sounds of your coupling filling the room, the dining table creaking under his efforts. Your hips began to meet his, and you wailed his name so loudly it could be heard through the open kitchen window. But you didn’t care, and Lucio was so shameless that he didn’t give it a thought.

“Lucio, oh my god, fuck! I’m gonna come!” You grab for anything to steady yourself and end up with one hand on your breast and the other clutching the edge of the table. “You’re gonna, I’m, I’m…”

You scream as the pleasure finally breaks, washing over you and making her forget everything else but the feeling of Lucio inside of you and above you. He keeps fucking you, adding his fingers against your clit and you keep coming like you’re never going to stop.

He starts to move inside of you faster, keeping his eyes locked with yours until he starts to get overwhelmed too. He leans and lets his eyes drop closed, bracing his hands on the table so he can chase his end with the same determination he gives to everything else

You prop your heels up on the table and watch his face, moaning as the slight pain of overstimulation turns back into pleasure. You reach down to play with your clit, rubbing hard and fast and moaning louder as you do.

Lucio’s voice joins yours and he presses deep inside of you, curling over you and coming inside your womb with a cut-off cry that’s too quiet. His face is pinched in pleasure, lips parted, brows drawn together, and he fucks you through it with shallow thrusts that get you to the edge of coming again.

He growled as your inner walls clamped down on him. Your second orgasm pulling you both under a wave of satisfaction, his own following with a few jerky pumps of his hips. As he filled you with his warmth, you pulled him close into a sloppy kiss. Your bodies formed together, and you buried your face into his neck.

He stills finally and gasps, catching his breath before opening his eyes to look down at you. He laughs softly, still breathing hard as he looks around and sees the mess you two have made on the table, and the surrounding floor. A vase of flowers lies spilled over, the water dripping onto the floor where several empty dishes lay, along with a broken tea cup. But you both know that it all can be fixed with a little magic.

“Can we stay like this for a little while?” You questioned as his hands crept up your sides. They slipped down to rest on your hips while he pressed his cheek against your shoulder. 

“As long as you like, doll.” Lucio answers with a few soft kisses as a quiet crept into the room.


End file.
